Knights of the Emperor's Creed
The Knights of the Emperor's Creed are a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a Third Founding Successor Chapter of the Dark Angels, and part of the Unforgiven. Their homeworld of Sankar III lies in the . They are known to be very reserved and suspicious individuals, arriving without uttering more than what is needed to conduct warfare against the Emperor's foes. While their beliefs are not similar to the majority of Unforgiven Chapters, the Knights of the Emperor's Creed still fight alongside them to seek out the Fallen. Many of them bear strange iconography and awards adorning their armour, most likely from campaigns only they have fought in. Everything from vehicles to banners have been carved with handwritten words, from tomes and rites of battle to the names of brothers who fell in combat. Chapter History When the Chapter formed, they were born out of a dark time in Imperium history. Worlds consumed by Chaos burned from the hands of the Dark Angels, and one of their greatest warriors was chosen to become the forebearer of them. He was Veteran Sergeant Valken Gardel, a 500 year old veteran who was a Deathwing Black Knight, and honoured by some but feared by many. It was said that his geneseed came from one of the dead Terrans who died only a few years before the Horus Heresy, and kept deep inside the geneseed vault. -'131.M32'- Chapter Master Valken Gardel leads his Chapter on its first major Crusade alongside several other Chapters and Imperial Guard regiments to purge xenos from the Girsok Sector. What happened can only be up for debate, but they all emerged badly battered and victorious 40 years later. Chapter Master Gardel was mortally wounded, and was put inside a stasis pod to keep him alive where he lays to this day. Chapter Organization Knights of the Emperor's Creed Librarians Like their fellow Astartes Chapters, the Knights of the Emperor's Creed also maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp at the highest levels. Most Chapters train and test chosen psykers following the ancient ways laid out in the Codex Astartes. Librarians of the Chapter are trained in this way, and, with few minor variances, have been taught to live by the word of the Codex. Knights of the Emperor's Creed Librarians have a number of unique psychic abilities only used by the psykers of their Chapter. * ''Rites of Lightning ''- Electricity and lightning pulses out of the Librarian, pouring out of his eyes and mouth, he is able to shoot bolts from his hands and smile the Emperor's foes. *''Mind View ''- The Librarian is able to perform astral projection and see the battlefield, scouting out enemy positions and giving the Space Marines full view of enemy defenses. The Knights of the Emperor's Creed are not organised according to the dictates of the Codex Astartes, instead maintaining their own unique order of battle which is intended primarily to aid their secrecy from onlookers and potential threats. The current Chapter order of battle as of 999.M41 is as follows: Order of Battle Chapter Command: '''Abraham, Supreme Grand Master of the Chapter, leads a council of officers drawn from the senior-most members of the Inner Circle. This council's composition changes depending upon the wishes of each Supreme Grand Master. The Inner Circle consists of these individuals: * 10 Grand Masters (Captains) of each Company * Grand Master of Chaplains * Grand Master Apothecary * All Deathwing and Ravenwing Black Knight Astartes * Grand Master of Librarians * Grand Master of the Fleet * Chapter Standard Bearer '''Reclusiam: '''Pastion, High Interrogator and Grand Master of Chaplains * 2 Interrogator Chaplains * 10 Chaplains '''Librarius: '''Zadkiel, Grand Master of Librarians * Librarians (4 Neophytes, 7 Lexicaniums, 5 Codiciers, 3 Epistolaries) '''Apothecarion: '''Remiel, Grand Master Apothecary * 10 Apothecaries '''Armorium: '''Gidelus, Master of the Forge. Isn't a member of the Inner Circle because of his shared allegiance to the Adeptus Mechanicus. * 17 Techmarines * 67 Tech-Servitors * 17 Razorbacks, 32 Predators, 7 Whirlwinds, 14 Land Raiders '''Fleet Command: '''Chaim Godalia, Grand Master of the Fleet * 6 Battle Barges * 13 Strike Cruisers and 18 Escorts * 64 Thunderhawks and 45 Nephilim Jetfighters '''1st Company, the Deathwing: Krulak, Grand Master of the Deathwing * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * Deathwing Knights, 15 Terminator Squads (including Command Squad) * 2 Dreadnoughts '''2nd Company, the Ravenwing: '''Shaphat, Grand Master of the Ravenwing * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * Ravenwing Black Knights (Command Squads), * Bike Squads * Land Speeders (including Land Speeder Vengeances and Ravenwing Darkshrouds) * Ravenwing Dark Talons '''3rd (Battle) Company: '''Aharon, Grand Master of the 3rd Company * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 6 Tactical Squads, 2 Assault Squads, 3 Devastator Squads * 3 Dreadnoughts '''4th (Battle) Company: '''Delayah, Grand Master of the 4th Company * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 6 Tactical Squads, 2 Assault Squads, 3 Devastator Squads * 1 Dreadnought '''5th (Battle) Company: '''Ikavod, Grand Master of the 5th Company, "The Outcast" * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 6 Tactical Squads, 2 Assault Squads, 3 Devastator Squads * 4 Dreadnoughts '''6th (Reserve) Company: '''Jalechiy, Grand Master of the 6th Company * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 11 Tactical Squads * 3 Dreadnoughts '''7th (Reserve) Company: '''Kowresh, Grand Master of the 7th Company * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 11 Tactical Squads * 1 Dreadnought '''8th (Reserve) Company: '''Ramelek, Grand Master of the 8th Company * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 11 Assault Squads * 1 Dreadnought '''9th (Reserve)Company: '''Methuwshelach, Grand Master of the 9th Company * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 11 Devastator Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts '''10th (Scout) Company: '''Nebo, Grand Master of the 10th Company * Chaplain * Apothecary * 11 Scout Squads Category:Space Marine Chapters Chapter Recruitment The Knights of the Emperor's Creed recruit from the Fuedal World Sankar III, where their fortress-monastery lays on the surface of the planet. Apothecaries and Chaplains watch young warriors train all over the planet, hiding during battles between warlords and judging who shall be chosen. After being chosen by the "Robed Ones" as the natives call them, the new neophytes undergo rigorous physical and mental training, many failing or sadly dying in the process. The ones who die have their bodies sent back to their homes, where they are honourably buried. The survivors then undergo the Trial of Scrolls. During this trial, the neophytes are sent to the harshest deserts on the planet, where the nights are freezing cold and the days are blistering hot. They must fight against the dangerous elements, foul beasts who stalk the desert, and survive long enough to become chosen by the Apothecaries and Chaplains. If they survived long enough, they are picked up to become implanted with the organs to become a Space Marine, taking their first steps into becoming sons of Lion El Jonson. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The helmet crest, Aquila and shoulder guard trim maintain a golden colour. The shoulder pads themselves, helmet, chest and arms are black. Finally, the legs of their armour are a darker shade of red. Chapter Badge The Chapter's symbol is a sword going from the bottom left to the top right, and an axe crossing it going from the bottom right to the top left. They are set over an open book that lays behind it.Category:Space Marine Chapters